Dance The Night Away
by insanitys.cowgirl
Summary: Spain and Romano...dancing...other...things...yeah..can't do titles or summaries, but I can write stories...so read this one...now...


**I just always thought that Lovi and Toni dancing would be hot. Hope I didn't fail too badly on this one. Please enjoy and review! As always, even flames are welcomed! (I still don't own Hetalia.)**

The Latin music wound its way through Romano's entire body, making him sway slightly in time with its beat. He'd have loved to be out of the floor dancing, but he hadn't found a dance partner yet that could keep up with him. Most people in the club were grinding senselessly against each other anyway. And that was not the kind of dancing Romano liked. So he sat himself down at a table in the corner, nursing a glass of wine and people watching. Maybe not the most exciting Saturday night, but it was nice to be away from his idiot brother and his potato bastard boyfriend for a while. They were probably fucking each other silly right now, and Romano would like to be as far away from THAT as possible.

"Good evening, mi tomate." Oh God. That voice. Romano looked up, seeing a rather familiar (and irritating) grin. Spain.

"Oi bastardo." He greeted the older man, turning away with a huff.

"That's no way to greet people, Roma." Spain lectured.

"Can it tomato bastard!" Romano snarled.

"Roma...are you in a bad mood today? Did something happen?" Spain asked, inviting himself to sit down across from Romano.

"Nothing happened really. And who said you could sit there?"

"Awww~ Don't be like that." Spain whined. "So, what are you up to this evening? Got a hot date?"

"No! I just don't want to be at home right now."

"Why not?"

"That stupid potato jerk is there."

"Ah." Well, that explained things, Spain figured. "Well, anyway, why aren't you out there dancing and having a good time."

"Does that look like dancing to you, bastardo?" Romano gestured to the couples basically screwing each other on the dance floor.

"I suppose not. Well, dance with me then? Let's show 'em how it's done." Spain stood up, smirking, and held a hand out to Romano.

"What? No!" Romano protested, however Spain was having none of that. He grabbed Romano by the wrists and pulled the stuttering man from his seat and onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me mi tomate." He whispered in Romano's ear.

"F..fine." Romano complied. "Just don't do that again." He pulled his head back away from Spain's.

"Deal." Spain agreed. The dance started out simply enough, Romano forcing Spain to keep a decent amount of space between their bodies as he led them around the dance floor. Their bodies swayed easily in rhythm with the music, though Romano was nervous and stiff. As the song ended and the tempo changed, Spain picked up the pace. Romano, despite himself, soon began to relax into the feeling of being swept around the dance floor. Slowly, very slowly, the distance between the shortened. As that happened the dance became more passionate. A few people had started to watch them, some muttering things about "gay couples" and "inappropriate", but Spain didn't give Romano time to notice. He spun the boy around, and pulled him back close, his hand pressing into the small of Romano's back. By now they were so close a cigarette paper wouldn't fit between them.

Romano's cheeks lit up in a bright red blush as he met the Spaniards mischievous green eyes. But Spain just kept leading him around the floor, and Romano eventually just gave in to the urge to simply let himself be swept away by the beat. His hips began to snap more loosely, his legs tangled and untangled gracefully with Spain's and he even allowed the other man's hands to wander a bit.

Spain had to hold himself back from moaning when Romano first allowed their hips to brush against each other, because moaning would spell the end for this dance. He simply watched Romano's face as he threw his head back, his hair bobbing, curl bouncing jovially. His gaze had gone from unsure to almost predatory. He was soon battling Spain for dominance and their dance began anew. It was fierce and it was hot. Chests bumped, hands wandered, hair flew wildly from side to side. Their cheeks were flushed from the effort, but neither seemed willing to give in any time soon. The dance became more and more erotic as the moments ticked by, their hips pressing together, lips nearly meeting, then falling apart once more. Romano shocked Spain to the core as one of his legs wound its way around Spain's backside, allowing their hips to meet properly. Spain could barely contain his sound of pleasure at that.

Spain retaliated by lifting Romano deftly, and twirling him over his shoulders easily. Romano took it fairly well, considering his personality, and simply kept fighting for dominance. Spain's hand found its way to his partner's chest, working its way upwards to tickle the back of the boy's neck. Romano's face tipped upwards, nuzzling the other swiftly, shocking the older man with a sudden nip to the neck. Spain's hands found their way downwards, lifting the boy's thigh to grind their hips together again. Romano dragged his hands up Spain's chest, leaning up to trail kisses over his jaw line. The entire club was watching them by now, but neither seemed to notice or care.

Spain hooked one arm under Romano's knee and the other around his back, dipping him downwards suddenly, then pulling him back up and sending him into a graceful twirl. Upon returning, Romano flicked one foot onto Spain's shoulder suddenly, spun once more, and, pressing his hands to the man's shoulders, pushed him backwards, only to pull him forwards once more with a wag of his finger. Their bodies crashed together once more, hips and chests bumping against one another, Spain leaned down to lick Romano's ear. Romano groaned quietly, shocking Spain beyond belief, and wound one leg around Spain once more, grinding against him. The older man finally gave in and moaned softly, Romano smirked a bit. And the dance continued, growing hotter and hotter with each move.

By the time the two were too worn out to continue, both their eyes were clouded over with lust, and they came to an unspoken agreement. Time to go home. As their dance came to a conclusion, many of the people around them began to applaud. After making nice with those that came to praise and complement the incredible dancers, Spain and Romano made their way to Spain's car. Not a word was spoken as they made their way back to Spain's home. Not a word could be found.

The minute they were through the door Spain pinned Romano to the wall, finally pressing their lips together in a desperate first kiss. Mouths opened, tongues danced, and moans were swallowed. Spain lifted one of Romano's legs, winding it around his waist. Romano tightened his leg's grip on the other, pressing every inch of their bodies together. They broke the kiss gasping for breath. Spain's mouth kept busy, placing butterfly kisses up and down Romano's neck.

"S…spagna…" Romano moaned, gripping at dark brown locks of hair.

"_Te amo _Lovino." Spain said, biting gently at the prominent vein in the other's neck.

"_Ti amo troppo…._An..tonio." Romano whispered back. "You stupid tomato bastard." Spain chuckled a bit and brought their lips together once more. As their tongues battled for dominance, Spain let one hand wander to that delightful little curl, winding it around his finger. He received a rather loud groan in response, and Romano quit fighting for dominance. He tightened his grip on Spain's hair, and, wrapping the other leg around his partner's waist, allowed himself to be lifted. Spain held Romano up by the hips with only one hand, grinding madly against him. Romano clung desperately to the Spaniard, kissing fiercely and tugging at russet brown locks of hair.

Releasing the other's lips, Spain pressed his mouth to the curl, moving his hand to stroke the small of the Italian's back. Romano's eyes screwed shut and he began panting even harder as Spain licked the hair curl up and down, pausing to suck on it occasionally. Romano whimpered.

Letting the curl fall back into place with a final, gentle kiss, Spain connected their lips once more, backing away from the wall. Romano squeaked into the kiss and moved his hands from Spain's hair to grip at the man's shoulders for balance. As if Spain would drop him. Spain cupped the boy's ass with one hand, the other arm held him firmly by the thighs. Spain carried Romano upstairs to bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Romano surprisingly didn't protest when he was dropped onto the bed and Spain's hands worked their way up the buttons of his shirt. In fact, as soon as it was fully unbuttoned, Romano sat up to allow the shirt to be torn from his body and tossed across the room. As soon as that was done the smaller man lifted his arms up for Spain to strip him of his tank top as well. Once the boy was half naked, Spain placed a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling the younger nation's hips, Spain began to work at the Italian's neck again. Romano tilted his head to the side to allow the attack. Spain nipped and sucked and licked his way down, all the while his hands wandering.

Romano gasped as Spain's hand ghosted up his side, moving to pinch one dusty nipple. His mouth lowered to the other one and Romano whined loudly as he began to suck and nip gently at it. His mouth continued to blaze a trail lower, licking at the flesh above the boy's heart, nuzzling his tummy, and even dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. Romano arched his back into the caresses, shaking with the pleasure. Spain looked up at him, and suddenly Romano found himself unable to tear his gaze from those fiery green eyes. Spain kissed his way back up Romano's torso, kissing him hard on the mouth. Romano wound his arms around Spain's neck once more, kissing back just as hard. They parted with a gasp and Spain nuzzled his cheek.

Spain's deft fingers worked at the button on Romano's jeans, the zipper next on his list. He moved downward to untie and tug off the Italian's shoes, tossing them over his shoulder. They thudded loudly against the hardwood floor. Romano's pants and underwear followed soon, and he was completely exposed to his lover's heated gaze.

"No fair…." Romano gasped. "You should…be…undressed….too."

"We'll get to that, amor. We'll get to that." Spain soothed., his lips and hands working their way up Romano's legs. He ticked the back of the boy's knee, and nipped at his thighs. Romano was reduced to panting and quivering in anticipation as a kiss was placed at the tip of his erection.

"An….to…nio…." He moaned wantonly, "S-s-stop tea…sing….bastardo…" Spain chucked and slowly took Romano's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking, eventually bobbing his head slowly. Romano lost all capability to think properly as one of Spain's hands reached up to toy with his balls. He barely managed to moan out a warning as he came into Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed all of the boy's release, then leaned up to kiss him. Romano scrunched his nose a bit at the taste of himself on Spain's mouth.

Spain pulled up and climbed off the bed. Romano whined in disappointment, his eyes following his lover. Romano quieted his complaints as Spain started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It found its way to the floor eventually, and Spain teasingly lifted up the bottom of his under shirt, then let it fall back down. He reached down and unbutton and zipped his pants, reaching one hand into them and stroking himself. Spain let his head fall back as he moaned and bucked into his own touch. Romano whimpered helplessly from the bed.

Spain removed his hand from his pants, slowly, ever so slowly removing his tank and exposing his perfect, tan chest to Romano's eager eyes. He ran his hands up and down the length of his torso, pinching his nipples, enjoying the longing cries coming from the Italian on his bed. Wiggling his hips temptingly, Spain shimmied out of his pants. Even more slowly and teasingly he removed the underwear and wandered over to his dresser. Reaching into the underwear drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube, sauntering back over to the bed.

Romano groaned as Spain returned to him, reaching out one arm to pull the older nation onto him, pressing a needy kiss to the other's lips. Spain groaned and pulled back, smirking at his little Italian.

"D-dio T-t-toni!" Romano cried loudly, arching his back, as Spain's tongue found it's way to his hole. The wet muscle found its way inside, beginning to stretch and prepare the Italian.

"Toni." Romano moaned again. "Toni!"

Spain removed the cap from the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up. His tongue was soon replaced by the first finger, circling Romano's entrance before plunging its way inside, wiggling. It felt…odd. But not uncomfortable. Romano relaxed enough for Spain to slip another finger inside him. He winced and whimpered at the feeling.

"Shhh, Lovi. It's alright." Romano nodded and allowed himself to relax once more. Spain thrust the fingers in and out, scissoring them until he could add a third. Romano tensed and cried out a bit, before getting used to the feeling. As Spain brushed up against a particular bundle of nerves, Romano moaned and pushed back against the fingers. Spain allowed the man to stretch himself, spreading his fingers every now and again, before pulling back to slick himself up.

Aligning himself with Romano, Spain leaned forward.

"Te amo, Lovi." Spain whispered again.

"Anch'io bastardo." Romano groaned impatiently.

"Ready?" Spain asked. Romano nodded. Spain thrust quickly into his lover.

"Dio mio!" Romano threw his head back and moaned loudly, tears falling down his face. Spain took the hair curl into his mouth again, stilling his hips and sucking at the strand until Romano calmed down and signaled him to move. With only one thrust Spain found the other's prostate again.

"Ah! Spagna! There…dio! There!" Romano cried out, rolling his hips upwards in time with Spain's thrusts as the man abused his prostate.

"L…lovi" Spain moaned. "so…good…aah!"

"Toni…." Romano gripped tightly at Spain neck and shoulders, and their lips were pressed together in several heated, open-mouthed kisses. Their thrusts became more and more frantic as they chased release, Spain's hand wandering down to Romano's erection, stroking him firmly.

"An…tonio…I'm gonna….aha….Toni~" Romano moaned, feeling that familiar clenching in his gut.

"Cum for me, amor." Spain encouraged. With one last strike against his prostate, Romano did just that. He came hard, screaming Spain's name and clutching him desperately. As Romano clenched around him, Spain followed him over the edge, moaning his name.

Spain collapsed on top of Romano, burying his face in the crook of Romano's neck and panting as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over them. It was a long time before either of them could find the energy or will to move.

When he was able to, Spain scooped Romano up and carried him into the bathroom to wash up. He drew them a nice hot bath, and the two settled into the steaming water with pleasurable sighs. Romano let his back rest against Spain's chest, his head tilting back to rest on the man's shoulder. Eventually the smaller nation drifted off to sleep and Spain had to carry him back to bed, crawling in beside him and cradling him close, his one hand stroking dark auburn hair as the other arm clutched the lad by the waist. Romano sighed in his sleep and snuggled into Spain's chest, winding his arms around his lover. Before too long Spain drifted off to sleep as well, whispering one last "Te amo." as he did so.


End file.
